


Online

by KittehBoesternchen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is famous on the interwebs, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, One-Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sebastian clueless about technology, Sex Toys, Starbucks, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehBoesternchen/pseuds/KittehBoesternchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decades after being turned demonic, Ciel discovers the Internet, much to Sebastian's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I tried to make this piece as un-squicky as possible. If the thought of invasive toys makes you nauseous...this might not be for you :3 Everyone else: Have fun! <3

The internet, as Sebastian found out, was a dreadful thing.

While certainly useful, it distanced him quite drastically from his young charge. Instead of coming to him for advice and explanations on things he did not understand, the curious young demon that had once been his curious young master fired up Wikipedia and received his answers fuss-free and, due to the high speed connection fed through glass fibres into his sleek laptop, within mere seconds. He would check up on people he had met (Facebook be damned), browse that large, renowned online market for books and knick-knacks he wanted and needed (or didn’t need, really) and presented his demonic guardian with all the useless little things he had learned (who needed to know why cows filled with water when wandering into a river, anyway?) with all the smug superiority of a child that had learned something he thought no one else knew. 

In short, Sebastian was quite jealous of this supposedly grand achievement of mankind. 

It distracted Ciel from his studies – and taught him something else instead. He certainly was taught procrastination, for sure. And every day, Sebastian watched on disapprovingly without ever coming up with an excuse good enough to pull Ciel away from this big mass of information that led him nowhere.

He was, of course, quite above sending the boy to bed without supper. It wouldn’t matter, as the brat didn’t need to actually eat, but it would also make him look weak to the perceptive demonling. And although he had shortened a circuit in the blasted piece of electronic that Ciel’s gaze caressed all day, this didn’t matter either, because Ciel had turned away, picked up the flat box he had picked up –his smartphone- and just kept on surfing on there. In truth, the young demon adapted way better to the new age than his guardian did.

This was even worse than the shower situation, in his opinion. When showers had been introduced to everyday life, even incompetent little Ciel had become able of cleansing himself, something that Sebastian had always enjoyed taking over for him. No longer had he been able to see that creamy pale skin glisten with water droplets and turn rosy by the steaming bath, no longer was he required to smooth the washcloth up and down lithe limbs, creating silky suds from the expensive almond milk soap Ciel had always favored….no, he had been replaced by shower gel and hot water raining from above in a glass compartment that minimized the mess the boy could have made out of the bathroom by washing himself. 

Now Sebastian, a reasonably great demon, was being brought very low by a stupid piece of plastic and this situation could not be fixed by a big whirlpool tub. Unless he was to toss the laptop into it, which would anger Ciel and cause him to buy a new, even faster one. Sebastian knew his little charge well by now.

His frustration mounted, day by day by day, until one late morning, when Ciel enjoyed his blasted shower – Sebastian had never gotten over his enmity with that thing besides everything – he found the laptop opened and running on Ciel’s desk. Utterly curious (not that he’d ever admit that), he sat down in the chair that had been levelled high enough for Ciel to see over the heavy walnut desk comfortably and cramped Sebastian’s knees quite uncomfortably beneath the glossy top. The browsing history was most interesting to him and what he found in most recent did, indeed, boggle his mind somewhat.

“What are you doing?”

Sharp, if somewhat confused garnet eyes flicked up to the boyish shape in the doorway; Ciel had finished his shower and had actually snuck up on him, quite possibly without meaning to do so even. Which in turn meant Sebastian felt like he was losing his grasp, and he needed his grasp. Quite badly so. He took in the slender body wrapped in his fluffy bathrobe, dark hair damp and askew, pinchable cheeks flushed from the hot water…and felt himself cracking a little more.

“Come here.”, he said, crooking a finger at him; Ciel followed the beck quite pliantly, moving around the desk and was pulled onto the elder demon’s lap by an arm around his waist, easy and comfortably familiar, once Sebastian had scooted the chair back a little so he could fit. “What’s this?” Sebastian pointed at the screen, tapping it with one elegant finger twice. Navy blue eyes turned to the screen and Ciel shrugged. “A sound. Did you forget how to read? It says so beneath the picture.” 

Sebastian was, for a moment, astounded. Ciel didn’t even have the grace to blush when confronted with his browsing of unusual sex toys. Granted, the demonling had become quite forward in bed lately, but this…he sighed and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s temple without answering that question. “Will I find porn in your browsing history as well then?” It took less than a few heartbeats for Ciel’s fingers to tap some of the keys…and the history vanished into a blank page before Sebastian’s eyes. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

*

“It is not all that pleasant.” Ciel told his guardian a few days later. Said elder demon was in the process of snipping tiny leaves off one of the bonsai trees he liked to keep around the apartment, with tiny scissors, which in turn usually reminded him of a certain scarlet atrocity – that would probably never be blotted no matter how long he would live. Unfortunately. “What isn’t pleasant, young master?” He asked, quite distracted with firmly banishing said unmentionable from his thoughts.

“The sound.” Now that got his attention. Sebastian lifted his head a little to glance over the bushy little tree to look at the former Earl, who was lounging on the couch in a quite undignified slouch against one cushioned arm, playing a game on his phone. “You actually bought one?” Was the first question that came to mind, closely followed by an unspoken, ‘why are you playing with those by yourself when I am here?’

Ciel though briefly shook his head. “A set.”

Sebastian’s mind actually blanked for a moment. “Really now.” He barely suppressed a tremor in his voice at the thought of his little ward naked and spread out on his bed, trying to properly play with a toy he certainly didn’t quite understand. “Let’s see if we can try to make it more pleasant then, shall we.” Scissors forgotten, Ciel barely had time to put down his phone before he was snatched up into his guardian’s arms and was carried from the living room.

*

Sebastian noticed Ciel’s mistake as soon as he opened the little black box the toys had come in. In a neat row, there were six steel rods of varying thickness and length in customized foam inlays clad in dark blue velvet. In smart thinking, the boy had used one that was longer than his penis would be (probably, Sebastian mused with a secret smile, to not let the rod slip in too deep, lose it in there and have to come to Sebastian to sort out this embarrassing situation), but far too wide in girth. The elder demon, intimately familiar with his little master’s precious delicacies, picked the thinnest one instead, so frail it seemed as if it would break from the smallest touch – but Ciel wouldn’t purchase just any inferior thing, so it was quite sturdy despite its fragility. It was laid on the night table when Sebastian kneeled onto the bed and kissed his, finally blushing, prone little master. Clever fingers slipped beneath the tee Ciel wore, seeking out the satiny skin and he smiled against the rosy, plush lips when the boy squirmed to the ticklish sensation.

He made quick work to undress his little lover, as well as himself, spending a few leisurely moments re-acquainting himself with the delicate body before the main event. Getting Ciel hard was never a big problem nor did it take very long, his body was adolescent after all. Skilled lips stroked and kissed the hardening length between the slim, spread thighs, a clever tongue caressed the blushing head that thickened inbetween Sebastian’s lips like a luscious cherry, ready to be nibbled on. When the younger one was fully hard and panting, Sebastian plucked the thin rod from the night table and smiled as he detected the sudden worry on the pretty, flushed face. “Scared?”

Of course, the boy was quick to deny that. Ciel would never back down from a challenge and this was no exception. Sebastian licked along the sound, then covered it in lube. His tongue dipped into the little slit atop the slender cock in front of his face, watching Ciel’s lips part in a soft gasp…he liked to be touched there, that was a plus already. The rounded tip of the sound was gently placed against the narrow little hole, just resting there for a moment. 

“Sebastian…” Ah, that lovely little mewl…Sebastian loved his ward’s voice like this. Warm and low and trembling in want just the slightest bit. The thin rod slid in a fraction of an inch with the help of Sebastian’s fingers tenderly pressing it down and Ciel moaned, writhing until Sebastian hooked an arm around one of his thighs and pressed down on the flat lower belly to keep him still; as a demon, the bit of metal couldn’t really hurt Ciel, not the way it would have if he had been human still, but it would be uncomfortable at least and that was a surefire way to piss the boy off immensely. Slowly, slowly, the sound slid downwards and deeper into the quivering cock until Sebastian could let go and it would stay; there was an inch still free, but it was in no danger of falling out. Sebastian kissed his master’s precious little jewels in turn, mouthing them to keep him interested through any little hint of discomfort. He was rewarded with a litany of moans and excited little gasps.

His tongue slid down to prod against the entrance between the delightful cheeks, pulling Ciel’s thigh a little further to the side for more space. His fingers delicately caught the sound again, very carefully lifting it a bit, and sinking it down again, mimicking what he was doing with his slick tongue further below. “There you go…you’re doing fine.” He murmured against warm skin, giving the inside of Ciel’s buttock a quick, gentle bite, eyes greedily roaming over the spread out body; trembling in lust, flushed pink in all the right places, those beautiful eyes firmly fixed between his own thighs, where Sebastian’s ravendark hair tickled their insides quite enticingly. His toes curled where his foot was rested against his lover’s shoulderblade. Sebastian smirked, fucking the thin rod deeper and deeper into the boy’s sucking hole, doing the same with his tongue until Ciel shrieked and arched his back – when he pulled the sound out in one smooth glide, the younger demon’s cum splattered over his face in sweet gobs and droplets. 

Those pretty navy eyes, hazy and blissed out and so dark he couldn’t even see the usual hint of the contract still around the pupil, slid closed for a moment and Sebastian smirked, placing a loving kiss against the soft skin below Ciel’s navel.

The internet didn’t seem to be quite so bad after all.


	2. +17k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this turned into a one-shot series as well :) It's unexpectedly mushy and fluffy at the end, be warned. <3

The little master has taken up a few very odd hobbies over the many years since he had been turned – and even before, really. As a mortal boy, he had enjoyed playing with his cousin and his great hound, his passion had been the toys of the business empire his father had begun building. He’d liked stories and spending time with his gentle, beautiful mother and he had even enjoyed a party from then to then.

As Sebastian’s gruff, mortal little master, he had enjoyed crushing his enemies and those who opposed him. He had relished in ordering Sebastian around, the more degrading tasks the better and of course he retained his passion for games. They had merely grown a little darker over time.

Over the decades he had taken to travelling. Not that Sebastian minded being dragged around the globe; he quite enjoyed that as well after all. They had bought residences and clothing and once Ciel had developed a taste for human food somewhen in the middle of the 20th century, he delighted in stuffing himself with as many high class sweets in as many countries as possible. Again, Sebastian had not minded. Between training the little master how to be a proper demon and trying to procure them both enough actual nourishment to survive, the new sights had proven a fresh breeze.

Sitting on the dark-chocolate colored couch in their Belgravia townhouse, Sebastian crosses his long legs, lowers the newspaper a little, and wonders what in the seven hells the little brat is doing now.

Ciel has come home half an hour ago, bundled up in his favorite navy pea coat – a different one than what he had worn as a mortal, of course, but similar enough that the reminder of earlier, easier times put a sweet ache into Sebastian’s chest – and the voluminous knitted scarf he preferred that wrapped from his shoulders all the way up to his ears, carrying a small paper bag. Bag put on the table, coat and scarf hung up, boots kicked along the hallway, Ciel had barely said a word to him before disappearing into the dining room. Sebastian can see him when he bends back and to the side just a little; his elbows and chest rest on the table, feet are spread hip-wide to secure a firm stance, that delightfully firm little ass is facing the doorway. Every now and then, the elder demon can spy the back of the boy’s neck, brushed by soft, slatecolored hair. It’s a position the brat frequently takes when it’s their special playtime, but Ciel doesn’t acknowledge his presence at all.

It’s puzzling. Sebastian doesn’t enjoy puzzles.

He folds his newspaper neatly, uncrosses his legs and goes to pick up Ciel’s shoes from the floor, putting them into the closet. He takes the hastily hung up coat and folds it over the hanger with care. The scarf goes in the box that houses such accessories. Only then, with order returned to his impeccable household, he goes to see what the brat is doing.

Ciel is folded over the table, frowning in complete concentration, his smartphone in his hand. In front of him, sitting innocuously on the polished table, is a white paper cup, a green stamp on one side, scribbled black lines Sebastian recognizes as master’s name on the other.

Sebastian stands and waits to be detected. He waits without success. He lifts his hand to his mouth and clears his throat genteelly. Ciel doesn’t react. Possibly something more crass is in order; the thought puts a dark smirk onto his beautifully carved mouth. Stepping behind the boy soundlessly, he raises a hand and sends it down swiftly. The sharp smack is followed by a surprised yip. Ciel shoots up and snaps his head around to stare at him, dark blue eyes shifting rapidly to garnet in shock. “What?! What happened?”

Sebastian doesn’t bother to hide his gleeful little smirk. “Young master was behaving oddly, I merely thought to see if he was indeed alright.”

“By smacking my ass?” Ciel asks him incredulously before realizing the elder demon is teasing him. “Ugh, I’m busy. I have to take a perfect picture of this Moccachino to post it.”

Sebastian stays silent with a raised brow, so the boy sighs as if the world’s troubles rest only on his delicate shoulders, and turns back to his task. “It’s coffee, Sebastian.”

“I see.” What he doesn’t see is why Ciel would take pictures of coffee paper cups. Or buy it, at all…his tiny master doesn’t drink coffee. Knowing him as well as he does, he can even see Ciel’s aristocratic little nose scrunching the slightest bit as the scent of sticky sweet syrup hits it. It takes eight and a half more minutes until Ciel deems one of the thirty-two pictures he had taken of the cup as perfect, presses a few buttons, and puts his phone away.

“I’m done, get rid of it.”

A perfect butler does not sigh at the insolence of his master. A guardian may roll his eyes at the antics of his ward, though. Sebastian gladly takes advantage of that little fact.

**

In the evening, Ciel is curled up in his favorite corner of the L-shaped couch – the corner part in the middle. He battled Sebastian’s cat for it as he does every day, shooing and when that didn’t work bodily moving the sleek, black feline a foot to the side to curl up with his book. The cat taps right back over and lays down snug against his thigh, possibly in affection, more probably because she isn’t willing to give up her spot. It’s a neverending source of amusement to Sebastian.

He is sitting on his own favorite spot, on the long part of the couch where the perfectly places coffeetable doesn’t crowd his long legs, idly playing with his tablet. Finally giving in to Ciel, he has bought one and made accounts with all the popular websites Ciel likes so he can ‘follow’ him. Quite a few people follow the little master that way. Scrolling along the site, Sebastian finds the picture of the cup Ciel has taken earlier. It looks like a cup to him. Not so to the 17,365 people keeping close watch on Ciel’s profile. It’s apparently considered artsy nowadays. Sebastian once again misses times before technology.

“Ciel,” he says, garnering a small ‘hm’ that doesn’t even have the boy looking up from his book. “What the hell is a Dark decaf caf skim white chocolate macadamia nut toffee moccachino?”

“Coffee,” the brat replies simply.

**

The next time Ciel is bent over something, it’s not the dining room table and he is not staring at his phone. He is staring at Sebastian, cheeks flushed, lips glossy and eyes hazy and flickering red and blue; Sebastian is staring back with a smirk, composed and happy on the couch while the boy is folded over the arm next to him. His chest is resting on one of the couch cushions and his incessant squirming is rucking up the shirt he wears – one of Sebastian’s that should cover him almost to the knee. It’s barely covering his cute little ass right now. Sebastian’s hands are busy; one is caressing the soft underside of Ciel’s chin, stroking him like he would a kitten, the other palms a small remote control. From beneath the long shirt Sebastian can hear a low, consistent buzzing, muted by that pale flesh he adores. Behind Ciel’s back, a silk tie clasps his fragile wrists together.

It’s not that he couldn’t rip it if he wanted to…but he doesn’t. Sebastian has gone and ordered something from the website they bought the sounds from, and Ciel is enjoying it quite a bit. The bulletshaped little device doesn’t look like much but Sebastian has pushed it right onto the perfect spot inside of him. The blunt pressure did feel good, but the low vibrations feel even better. His cock is pressing into the soft suede of the couch and his guardian’s fingers feel so good on his heated skin. They’re slightly cool as usual, bare without the gloves he prefers to hide his black nails and the seal of their contract that doesn’t glow anymore but is etched into the otherwise flawless skin like carved with a knife a long time ago.

“You look beautiful, kitten,” Sebastian praises him in one of those dark velvet coos that always just barely graze the edge of mocking, but never crosses it. It’s the tone Ciel has learned to associate with immediate pleasure and he mewls in return to the compliment, rocking against the couch. Sebastian tuts at him and taps the underside of his chin in gentle reprimand. “Don’t move.”

His cheeks flush deeper when the glossy dark nail of one elegant thumb flicks the remote and the vibrations come harder. Ciel gasps, dropping his face into the palm Sebastian has beneath his chin and the elder demon chuckles, caressing the flaming skin. Holding him, he pushes the other thumb past plush, parted lips and strokes Ciel’s tongue, which flicks up to wrap around the digit immediately. “Is that good?,” Sebastian asks him, meaning the toy deep inside him, and Ciel can’t answer around his thumb but moan. His eyes fall shut, lashes brushing high cheekbones. They’re wet with pleasure. Sebastian relishes the sight. Ciel is chastised and pliant and wanton, so different from what he displays over the day. All traces of the proud young Earl are gone, a being made up of ecstasy there in his stead.

When the finger vanish from Ciel’s mouth, there’s the beautiful cock he adores to replace it right in front of him. Obediently and without having to be bid, the demonling opens his mouth and wraps his pink lips around the head, uttering a deep, satisfied moan when his tongue rolls over the tip, tasting the first drops of proof how much Sebastian enjoys the show. The older one never thrusts into his mouth too deep or too quick, never rushes him, although Ciel knows just how badly Sebastian wants to just grab his hair and force himself down his throat until he gags and squirms. He could take it, too, his demonic body much more resilient. He suckles devotedly on the smooth flesh, drooling down the shaft just how Sebastian likes it, not that he can help it in this position. His reward is a deep growl from above and a hand stroking his ear and hair.

Although very pleasurable, the buzzing isn’t enough to make Ciel cum. He’s not allowed to rock against the couch, Sebastian holds him quiet steady and would punish him if he caught him, but the boy’s need builds until he breaks free of the thick mouthful. “Please…”

In a flurry of motion, Sebastian has picked him up and placed him on his lap, chest to back, the slick tip of his cock against the twitching little hole. A soft trembling makes the tight muscle nibble against his sensitive flesh and Sebastian realizes it’s the vibration from the bullet running through Ciel’s flesh. He chuckles and brushes his lips against a flush little ear. “Ciel,” he purrs, nuzzling him, “I think I’ll try this toy for myself.”

Before the boy can figure out what he means by that in his pleasure-wracked mind, the elder pushes inside, holding him firmly, until the head of his cock kisses the bullet deep inside him. The nudge shoves the toy more firmly onto his sweet spot and Ciel moans, throwing his head back against his guardian’s shoulder. Sebastian growls into his ear and kisses down his sweaty neck to nibble at the curve to his shoulder, sharp teeth scraping the alabaster skin. The young demon trembles atop him, speared on his cock to the hilt, neither moving until Ciel jerks his hips and Sebastian growls again, wrapping an arm around the boy’s slim middle and thrusting up into him firmly, again and again, each push jostling the buzzing bullet. A litany of gasps, cries and sobs leaves Ciel’s open mouth, fine hair sticking wetly to his forehead and neck. It takes less than two minutes for the boy to spill, against his belly and Sebastian’s forearm, the older demon growling and sinking his teeth into the delicate neck.

Warm blood tasting of a hint of the delectable soul he had lost splashes over his tongue and he fills the boy up, hips stuttering erratically in sudden ecstasy. When his tongue laps the pricked bitemarks, laving over the soft, warm skin with a purr deep in his chest, he finds he hasn’t really lost that soul after all.

Keeping Ciel, like this, warm and alive and willing, his company, his sharp mind, his odd little quirks – all that is suddenly worth much more than a perfect meal.

Sebastian smiles and kisses the panting boy’s temple, nuzzling his nose into the damp, fragrant hair, and flicks off the vibrations via the remote. His hand strokes the sticky cum from his flat belly tenderly and he lifts it to lap his fingers clean; a moment later, Ciel turns his head and helps, the pink little tongue mingling with his own through the fence of his fingers. It’s only half an inch more to the left that Sebastian captures the warm little mouth with his own, tasting the tang of blood and essence and the flavor that is innate to his beloved little imp.

He can’t help but feel that if he ‘posted’ this, there would be thousands of followers for him, but ultimately, all he wants to follow and following him is already here in his lap.


End file.
